leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* New skin: * Immortal Journey skins: ** ** ** * In-game Emotes |Latest = September , 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.18 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3008.png|Wizard Poro 5 ProfileIcon3009.png|Wizard Poro 6 ProfileIcon3148.png|Eternal Sword Yi ProfileIcon3149.png|Soaring Sword Fiora ProfileIcon3150.png|Sacred Sword Janna ProfileIcon3151.png|Immortal Journey ProfileIcon3153.png|Arclight Yorick The following Ward skins have been added to the store: ?|Divine Sword Ward The following Emotes have been added to the store: Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Thumbs Up Emote.png|Thumbs Up M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You How Could You Emote.png|How Could You Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Surrender at 20 Emote.png|Surrender at 20 Despair Emote.png|Despair Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Cup of Tea.png|Cup of Tea Poppy Arms Crossed.png|Poppy Arms Crossed Outrageous.png|Outrageous Happy Vel'Koz.png|Happy Vel'Koz Riven Surprised.png|Riven Surprised PVP.net * Nexus Siege returns to PBE. ;Champion Select * Can now sort champions by name / mastery / favorite while in champion select. ;Emotes * Emotes are new type of cosmetic that can be purchased in the store. * Similar to Pings, emotes can be accessed via a pop-up radius that is triggered using a hotkey, and causes the Emote to flare-up similar to Champion Mastery. ** Up to four emotes can be equipped at a time, which can be done via the Emotes tab in the Collection. ** An additional, Thumbs Up emote is always available. * An additional two emotes can be equipped, one for start of the game and one for the end of the game, which will be triggered automatically. League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Bonus attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 540 from . ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 325. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cast range reduced to 720 from 875. ** Collision radius increased by 35 units. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Tooltip no longer mentions that the slow stacks if hit by multiple soldiers. * ** Soldier stab base damage changed to from . ** Ratio increased to from . ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from . ** Cast range increased to 500 from 450. ** Soldier duration increased to 10 seconds from 9. ** Soldier basic attack command cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Soldier deactivation range reduced to 660 from 800. ** Soliders being able to attack wards or trinkets. ** Passive attack speed is now doubled to while Azir has 3 soldiers active, which falls off after 5 seconds. * ** Shield is now granted instantly instead of only upon colliding with a champion. ** Shield now scales with . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 4. ** Dash speed reduced to 1400 from 1700. ** If Azir hits an enemy champion, he gains a charge of . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Wall size increased to soldiers from . ** The wall no longer knocks back any enemy who attempts to pass through once stationary, although still functions as impassible terrain. Still knocks back during the charge. ; * ** Restores mana}} for each unit killed by Pillar of Flame. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 475 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. ** Base attack speed increased to from . *** Base attack delay reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 4% from 2%. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . * ** Passive starting bonus attack speed reduced to 10% from 15%. Level 1 attack speed is still . ** Number of stack needed increased to 8 from 6. ** Can affect turrets. * ** Damage to targets beyond the first increased to 67% from 50%. * ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 20. ** bonus damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to % bonus AD}} from at all ranks. ** Trap duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from 90. ** Recharge time reduced to seconds from . ** Vision duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 525 from . ** Health growth reduced to 70 from 78. ** Base attack damage reduced to 46 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 1.5 from . ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.95 from 2.61 ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 475. ** Base movement speed reduced to 320 from 335. ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1200. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 5% from 8%. ** Janna also benefits from Tailwind. ** Janna's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 35% of her bonus movement speed. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base range increased to 1000 from 850 ** Bonus range per second charged reduced to 25% from 35%. ** Howling Gale now always reaches its destination in seconds. * ** Range reduced to 550 from 600 . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ; * ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Bonus damage being able to crit. * ** True damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Minimum true damage changed to from . * ** The duration of Final Hour is extended by 4 seconds whenever a champion damaged by Vayne dies within 3 seconds. Final Hour's duration cannot be increased beyond its original maximum duration. ; * ** The cooldown is reduced by 10% each time Vegair earns 50 stacks of Phenomenal Evil, stacking multiplicitively with itself and cooldown reduction. ; * General ** New animations. ** New sound effects. ** New ability icons. * - . Repurposed '''Passive'.'' ** Every third attack deals bonus physical damage and restores health. *** Bonus damage changed to 20% every 5 levels.}}% AD}} from % AD}}. *** Bonus damage is no longer classified as a . *** Heal's base value changed to (3 level).}} from . *** Heal's AD ratio changed to from . *** Both effects now share the same counter. Unknown which was changed. * - ** Base damage per hit reduced to from ** AD ratio per hit changed to from . * - ** Xin Zhao performs two swift strikes over a second period, the first dealing physical damage to all enemies in an arc and the second dealing a greater amount of damage and all enemies in a line for 50% for seconds. Wind Becomes Lighting benefits from }}% of Xin Zhao's lifesteal and each strike will stack and can apply Determination. ** Slash deals damage. ** Thrust deals damage. ** The duration on his other abilities is paused during the effect. ** Deals only 50% damage against minions. * - ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Grants % bonus attack speed}} for 5 seconds after reaching his target. This is repurposed from '''Active', value unchanged.'' * - ** Renamed to Crescent Guard from Crescent Sweep. ** The last enemy champion that Xin Zhao attacked or targeted with is Challenged for 3 seconds. ** Bonus resistances. ** For the next 3 seconds, Xin Zhao gains Awareness, taking 100% reduced damage from enemies who are more than 450 units away from him. Basic attacks and abilities versus champions will extend the duration by seconds, but the remaining duration cannot exceed 3 seconds. Items ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Frostfire Covenant magic damage per second increased to 60 from 40. Upcoming Changes ;Season 2018 * Complete overhaul to (and merger of) the Rune and Mastery systems. See Runes (Season 2018). * ** Cost: ** Put yourself in for 2.5 seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. Transforms into , which cannot be activated but can still be upgraded. Future purchases are also broken. ** Builds into and . ; VGU * Expected between the release of and preseason (perhaps tied to the Harrowing). * * : * Evelynn's stealth is now a form-changed ("Shadow form"), granting new abilities. * Evelynn was responsible for the deaths of one of the existing champion's parents, whose state as an orphan is already known. Possible candidates: (list is incomplete). ; VGU * Next VGU after . ;Champion reworks * (early season 8) References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE